


Catch me a Catch [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabriel need Cas to stop playing matchmaker, so they pretend to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch me a Catch [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Catch me a Catch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/214761) by [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78). 



**Title:** Catch me a Catch  
**Fandom** : Supernatural  
**Author** : lilyleia78  
**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)  
**Pairing:** Gabr / Sam , Cas / Dean  
**Rating** : teen  
**Length** : 12:03  
**Summary** : 

> Sam and Gabriel need Cas to stop playing matchmaker, so they pretend to be together.

The original work can be found [Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/214761)  
  
Right click to [Download](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20lilyleia78/Litra/Catch%20Me%20a%20Catch.mp3)  
Or as an Audiobook [ Here](http://litra.parakaproductions.com/audio/Author_%20lilyleia78/Litra/Catch%20Me%20a%20Catch.m4a)


End file.
